Overturned
by KuroyamiAkai
Summary: It's a world where humans had earned the right to rule over androids when they overturn the system and cast the blondies into despair and ruins. However, the story is far from over when blondy Iason Mink swore to seek revenge and regain control over both his rightful place in Amoi and the raven-haired male who had initiated everything. An AU of Ai No Kusabi.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_Before I start, I would like to declare that this story idea is referenced from SavageHunger47's "_**Fated to be together**_". Please do check the story and the author out!  
_

_However, this world is constructed entirely in my head, only taking on the idea of 'an upside down AnK world' from that amazing One-Shot. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue **

_Leave._

The blondy looked up to his creator. Something had gone terribly wrong and they were not given the time to even think when the verdict was passed. To think that even their creator, the person who had carved and brought them into existence decided to cut all ties with them.

"This is preposterous!" The youngest of them cried, as would a child begging his mother for attention, a mother that had decided to abandon them, for good.

_I now declare Tanagura as the slums, where rights of its citizens be withheld and I too, declare the humans as the true ruler of Amoi._

That was her words, in a language that only the blondies were gifted enough to understand. Yet the humans had no problems translating it, the words appearing on the nearest screen available. To think that their own creator, _their mother_, would cast them out. What had the world come to?

Iason Mink watched as his whole world slipped away, casted was he when the war between human and android finally draw into a close…in the most unimaginable way.  
The system was lost and with that the pride of the blondies as their rights and pulled down from their high places.  
No longer were they the absolute of planet Amoi.

The humans had won.

"I will take back what is ours," Iason announced to his fellow blondies as the system withdraw from them and they felt the presence of their powerful creator fade away from them. Fresh in his memory then was the picture of a sole raven haired male grinning smugly at them as he took control over Jupiter, their creator, and the loud cheer that the humans gave when they declared their victory.

Oh how he loathed them, creatures of the lowest status, capable of such useless feelings and imaginations. The sole reason they could even take control of Jupiter was only because of that raven haired male who had managed to hack into the system and gained access, imputing lies into their creator and overwriting the system. How he had managed to break through the numerous defenses in the system remained a mystery to them.

That male…  
Riki.


	2. Chapter 1

**Years.**

_[You are not allowed to leave the building.]_

Riki looked up at the monitor and glared furiously, throwing his cape on the floor.  
"I'm done listening to you," He declared, stripping out of his posh elite robes that he loathed parading his luxurious room in nothing but his underwear, his tanned skin highlighting his well trained figure.

_[Put something on.]_

"You are merely a computer; do not tell me what to do!" He jeered, pointing at the screen and putting both his hand on his hip, sulking. Daryl entered the room, a small boy of petite figure and ash blonde hair that Jupiter had arranged to take care of Riki.  
Riki frowned, hating even the sight of the servant boy to which Jupiter referred as the 'furniture'. He hated how Daryl would calmly heed to every order from the computer without any qualms, even if Riki strongly objects to it.

"How did the meeting go?" The boy asked, taking note of the clothes that now scattered the marble floor and Riki's almost naked appearance.

"Boring, as usual." Riki snapped, seemingly in a bad mood "I'm going out, so where the hell did you stash my jacket?"  
"Master, you do know that those clothes do not fit you," Daryl reminded him, to which was greeted by Riki's casual flick of his palm.

"I don't care what Jupiter says," He crossed his arm and glared at the boy, challenging his authority, get me my jacket _AND_ my bike!"

Daryl looked up at the screen that Jupiter would use to communicate but found nothing. He bowed and left the room, returning with his master's favorite attire that consists of a black simple shirt and leather jacket, an outfit unsuited for someone of such high status like Riki.

Riki slipped into the clothes without a moment of hesitation and was quickly out of the door without even a word of thanks or regard to the screen of his lord and ruler.  
Daryl sighed. No matter how many years he stood alongside his master, he would never find himself use to his outgoing and spontaneous personality. Oh how he wished that the energy Riki had could be put into use on the elite's actual responsibilities instead.

It wasn't long before he heard Riki's angered screech from below when he discovered his exit barred by Jupiter and his bike locked by the system. Daryl looked up at the screen, knowing full well how much control Jupiter actually had over Riki.

"That's a rather unusual screech," A redhead entered the room, looking around the penthouse. Daryl turned to bow at his senior, Katze, a furniture who had served Riki before him. Unlike Daryl, Katze was a man of ruthless nature who would not take no for an answer. This attitude of his however had led to Jupiter putting him to work under Riki instead, acknowledging the fact that his talents were wasted if he were to remain a furniture.  
Katze is now regarded as a man of supreme power in the undergrounds and a broker of information that should be feared.

"I expect master Riki did not perform well in today's meeting," Darryl answered.  
"When did he ever behave well in a meeting or anywhere at all, Daryl?" Katze's cold demeanor faltered when the broker gave a slight chuckle "He is a wild beast that cannot be tamed,"

"I heard that." The man himself slouched into the corridor with a rather sullen face. He kicked the wall under Jupiter's screen and sink into an armchair, groaning in annoyance of having his freedom withheld again.

Of course, none of this would have happened if Kirie did not decided to step over Riki's line during the meeting with his smug need to challenge the elite's authority. Normally, Riki would ignore him and regard the boy as a mere brat, but this time, the cheeky little bastard dared to even involve Guy in his squabble. Of course, the proud elite will not tolerate his pairing partner nor any of his friends be criticized and thus lead to the beginning of a brawl between him and Kirie.

"I heard what happened in the meeting," Katze raised an eyebrow. Riki mumbled something that sounded very much like he was going to murder someone, but Katze ignored him, moving to more important details. Daryl knew all too well that this is the cue for him to leave the room and does so, returning to his daily chores.

"I have gathered the information that you requested during the meeting," He said, handing over a file. Riki skimmed through the papers and nodded his thanks, probably an answer that Katze will ever get from Riki in his current agitated mood. He decided to take his leave and return to his office in the underground, politely excusing himself from the bored elite.

* * *

Once he exited the house and stood over the street of Ceres, the broker calmly walk through the sea of bustling crowd consisting of those who worked under Jupiter and those who preferred to go on their own private sectors. Things had been rather calm around here, compared to the times when the blondies ruled the planet.

During that period, humans were said to be reduced to nothing but mere mongrels, stripped of their rights and given only the basic needs to survive, clustered in a small district and ruled by androids controlled by a supercomputer, LAMBDA 3000, otherwise known as Jupiter. They controlled the world and introduced all kinds of corruption that polluted the beliefs of humankind. That was not until Riki cracked through the computer and overturned its system, stripping the data bare and imputing brand new information.

**INPUT_  
HUMANS_ARE_ABSOLUTE**

Katze gulped, remembering what he had been told of, knowing full well the circumstances of their action. Until now, he was rather unsure that the ending the humans had achieved was a good one or not. He, like all the others could only proceed on what had been lain out for him.

He however understood how upset Riki felt. Like him and all the others, the elite had pretty much grown up in Guardian, a facility built for the sole purpose of caring for young Ceresians. However, Riki had a rather different childhood. Stripped of his 'fun' from a young age when he was burdened with the name 'Riki', the boy had a rather odd way of showing his opposition to inherit the name, even when it was decided from the time he first sprout black hair and reveal his dark eyes.

He would always escape the special room with his own means, sneaking his way to the other children's room where he will play through the night, only to be dragged away by a nurse in the morning and given a harsh lecture. None of this affected him in the least though and it was not long when people regarded him as an untamable creature, even when he was transferred into the penthouse where 'Riki' would live, assuming his job to maintain Ceres under Jupiter's care.

This was the tradition that had remained ever since Ceresians took over. At the young age of 13, the raven haired male with equally dark eyes will assume the responsibility of being 'Riki' until the age of 35 where his credibility of being 'young' would expire and thus lead to the next generation of 'Riki'. What happens to the previous 'Riki's however, remained a mystery that none dared to question.

And thus was the fate of Riki. Katze sighed and retreated into the building that served as a front for his basement office. He still had a pile of work to do and one of them was to review the submitted list of qualified newborns who would probably inherit Riki's name. It wasn't everyday that they would get someone naturally born with dark hair and equally dark eyes.

* * *

"How long do you expect us to sit and idle around, Iason!" Raoul Am pranced into Iason's workspace. Iason Mink, the once proud head of the syndicate that sat with pride in the highest seat of Amoi turned to his friend with a glare, now reduced to nothing but a mere slum mongrel. His long blonde hair has been tied back and the lights of the terminal were reflected in his azure eyes.

"Patience, Raoul," The blondy replied almost calmly. Iason Mink was known for his impassive mask that he donned on, one that would never crack, not even during the days when he reigned as absolute. The only time Raoul remembered ever seeing it falter was the day the blondies were chased out of Jupiter's protection, neglected and abandoned. The contorted and angered face of his friend forever burned into his memories.

How long had that been? As efficient as they were, Tanagura did not falter into ruins even after Jupiter's control shifted over to Ceres. With the help of the blondies, the people here had thrived and still lived in a way much better than what the past Ceres could offer.  
They had robots doing their chores, well made machine that safeguarded the citizens of Tanagura and they had managed to secure the best way of living that they could manage. At least no one was starving nor were they without a home.  
Even the pet system remained, however not many would be able to lay their hands on one, as the facilities were all burned to the ground by the Ceresians, turning it illegal and vowing to put a stop in the pedigree program.

Still, it was comfortable here, but they weren't the least satisfied with this way of living.  
Stripped of their original place in Amoi, the blondies had vowed to take back Jupiter and what was rightfully theirs. The war may have ended when Riki overturned the system but it was far from over. For years, the conflict between Ceres and Tanagura sparked as strong as ever.

"And I beg you to defer, Raoul," Iason retorted, turning away from the screen. "Things in Tanagura will not be this pretty if we were to 'idle' around," He muttered. Raoul sank into the cushion beside him. "Where are the others?" Iason asked, it was past noon and the blondies would normally be back in the tower already.

"Gideon and Aisha went for a little cruising in Ceres, Orphe is working shifts at the station and the others…well, the usual." Raoul reported casually. Cruising in Ceres was quite an easy task for the blondies, who have the ability to don on a disguise with a flick of their finger, hiding their blonde locks that would be dead giveaway quite easily. "Orphe is still sulking, I would assume," Iason mumbled, turning back to his terminal while Raoul nodded.  
"He had been rather harsh on himself ever since the fall after all," The curly haired blonde reply, leaning backwards "He reckon he was the one who let Riki pass,"

At that name, Raoul suddenly noticed the other blondy's eyes narrowing, knowing full well the hatred that his friend bore for the raven-haired male who took over the system.  
"What is past, is past. There is hardly any need to focus on it when we have the present to worry about," Iason's reply was a baritone, a cold and hardened voice that would leave one trembling with the chill. He hit a button and Raoul's wrist terminal chimed in respond.

"What's this?" The blondy frowned, checking the data that Iason had sent them. "What you previously demanded," Iason replied, throwing back a stray strand of golden hair  
"We have manage to secure the best way of living for the citizens of Tanagura and acquired the best defense we could achieve, at least without Jupiter's help," He lifted himself from his chair and walked over to a chessboard that was left on the table, fixed into a certain stance as if a game was on pause.  
The blondy took a piece from the game board, the King piece of the enemy field. "It's high time we go for 'Riki',"

* * *

Kirie pouted, crossing his arms as the others jeered and cheered at each other. Down at the local bar, 'Bison' was known as the group of people that reigned Ceres alongside 'Riki'. They were well known among the people, namely Riki's right hand man, Guy, who sat at the edge of his seat indulging in high quality booze. He was rumored to be Riki's pairing partner, the lover of Jupiter's precious pet. The others sat in a cheerful circle, talking about really random things that Kirie had no interest in.

Kirie's attitude however, did not go unnoticed. It wasn't long before Cid slapped the teen's back, making him splutter and cough out his drink. "Fuck you, Cid!" He cursed, jumping out of his seat.  
"Look, he's demanding to be laid," They laughed at the youngest recruit. At a tender age of thirteen, Kirie had been recruited into Bison, making him the youngest of them all. However, his sulky, obsessed personality was never once favored by Riki.

"You still crying over the punch Riki gave you?" Louise chuckled "You were practically seeking for it when you decided to go against him, y'know,"  
Kirie wiped his face; the bruise on his cheek was becoming more visible. What's with them anyway? Riki is nothing but a mere pet of a fucking supercomputer, sucking up to Jupiter the whole day, yet they looked up to him like some god.  
He glared at Guy who said nothing, shrugging when he saw the teen looking. Kirie was pissed at Riki and could not help picking a fight every time he came across the raven haired male. The others however had enjoyed his attempts in picking fights with their leader, even though most had been ignored by Riki, who deemed the boy as a mere brat. However today was different, as Riki wasted no time in slamming his fist into Kirie's crying face.

"Talking about Riki, he's a no show today it seems," Norris looked into his wrist terminal. It was getting rather late and they had promised to meet up at the bar after the meeting…which had ended hours ago. Guy shook his head, checking his own terminal "Got a message from him that Jupiter had barred all exits," He announced  
Cid shrugged "Seems like the computer ain't happy about its pet getting into a brawl."

Kirie shifted and struck his arm on his hip, never once was he the bright one, hearing the others yammering about Riki this and Jupiter that, the boy had grown rather tired of the conversation.  
"Why can't we build our own turf, why are we bowing to some damn system and its pet?!" He challenged. The other stared at him for a moment, before bursting with laughter. "What, you guys think it's better to be controlled? I heard that our forefathers reigned Ceres with their fist and power, not in some damned meeting room!"  
It took the others awhile to stop chuckling, which only made the boy's mood worse.

"You don't know nothing, boy," Norris mused  
"Well I know enough to-" Kirie started, getting cut off when someone tossed him to a side.

"Yo," Riki muttered, removing the shades the he wore as he sank into the seat beside Guy.  
"Thought you couldn't make it?" Guy cocked an eyebrow as he regarded their leader, handing over a bottle of drink. "Sneaked out through the drain," The elite merely replied, ignoring the boy that rose to his feet and started yammering something about respect.

"And Daryl?" Guy asked, to which Riki merely shrugged "He can go ahead and kiss Jupiter's ass for all I care,"

There was a sudden commotion outside when someone invaded their private booth, reserved only for them. Riki looked out, noticing a man of tall stature walking towards them, pushing the owner aside. The man had short brunette hair of the strangest mixed colour, as if someone was trying to copy the murky hair colour owned by Ceresians. It was a rather common colour but something about the man stands out way too much, just like how Riki's black hair would stand out in a crowd.

"This is a private booth," Norris stood up, his bulky stature was quite a match to the stranger's appearance but the brunette instead, did not falter. From where Riki sat, he could see that the stranger was wearing an overall of pale colour with the edges dyed in blue. Behind him were three other males, equally dressed and tall in appearance. They look almost alike in a strange unexplainable way.

"Apologies, then," The first one gave a slight nod of his head his shades covering most of his eyes. Come to think of it, all of the strangers were wearing shades too. His face however tilted towards Riki and for a moment, Riki could feel himself seized by a cold stare, as if the stranger was studying him intently.  
For a moment, Riki felt as if he was frozen to his seat, all his previous pride and front melting away. Only when the strangers finally turned away that Riki finally felt himself again.

"Riki?" Guy called, softly shaking his shoulders. Riki regained himself with a start. Surprised.  
"Who are they?" He muttered, frowning as he watch their retreating figure.

Norris returned back to his seat, giving a rather menace look. "I'd vote that they are blondies," He muttered in a solemn tone.  
"Blondies, here in the heart of Ceres?!" Kirie brightened up, like a child told of a magnificent story. "Strange…they don't look blonde to me," At that, Cid slapped the back of the boy's head, causing him to launch forward and pull out another string of colourful curses.

"Idiot!" Cid started "Learn your facts right, idiot, aren't you in Bison?! The blondies have the ability to put on a guise," He muttered, raising a glass of whisky to his lips "Why do you think they are able to prowl around Ceres that easily?"

"Come to think about it, those loathsome creatures are living rather well off in Tanagura," Louise cupped his fingers to his chin "Why are they even in here?"  
Norris chuckled "Much like the cruising our forefathers did, I'm not surprise if they came here for a little, y'know, stress relieve?" He reminded them "After all, during the times when Ceres was nothing more than a neglected district, the people would often sneak into Tanagura and steal stuff, just for the fun of it, eh? They'll be caught soon perhaps, by the Ceres police,"

"Things had changed quite alot, isn't it?" Guy had a serious look on his face, when he suddenly noticed his partner missing. "Where's Riki?!"

* * *

Riki walked through town as he silently tailed the four strangers. They weren't doing anything in particular but something about them had piqued his interest. He was rather curious about their identity as someone with such a stature was rarely ever seen in Ceres.

Suddenly, he felt someone jerking him backwards and noticed himself pulled to a corner. It was one of those street gangs who had decided that they did not want change, keeping their fighting spirit even from the times the first 'Riki' took over.  
"Hey check it out!" One mumbled, grabbing Riki's fist "Why I do believe it's Riki!"

Shit.

"What's Jupiter's pet doing all the way out here?" Another jeered, a laser blade appearing in his arm.  
"You sure it's Riki?" The third whispered "He doesn't seem as posh as how an elite should appear…"

Riki counted four of them, the last was an immensely huge guy almost as equally built as Norris.

"Hey, pet!" The bulky one called "Shouldn't you be back in the center, pampered by Jupiter?"  
"Shouldn't you be back home with someone's dick in your ass?" Riki retorted, almost too quickly. At that, the one with the blade slashed and Riki, unable to evade in time is now spotted with a trail of blood on his cheek.

"Now you've done it," He growled and sent his elbow in to the man behind him. The stranger yowled and bent backwards, allowing Riki more room to move as he sent a kick into the second man, hammering his fist into the third. He dodged the last one, retreating into a corner and cursing when he finds himself in a dead end.

The others were regaining back their composure from the slamming that Riki had done, one lean guy was looking rather hatefully at Riki.

"Pet, you know who we are?!" He started, flicking a laser blade in his fingers "We are Jeeks, yo and we do not like what you've done to our city and we care not that you're Riki!" He snapped "You are better of dead!"  
Riki shrugged, pocketing his hands. "Never heard of it," He muttered "If you don't like it then get out of it, no one's stopping you,"

That seemed to hit a nerve as the second guy with the blade ran forward. Riki evaded quickly, pulling himself backwards and sending his knee into the man's stomach. He readied himself for the others when suddenly he heard a howl and the one running towards him fell forward, face down on the murky path.

Riki looked up, noting all the others are now scattered around the floor, unconscious.  
"What the…" A sole figure stood in the entrance of the alleyway, and Riki quickly recognized him as the man who had appeared in the bar earlier on.  
"I got things under control!" He huffed, angered that his battle was interrupted. He was doing rather well even without the stranger's help.

The brunette instead remained calm where he stood, removing his shades. At that moment, Riki saw the bright sapphire eyes looking back at him with immense hate before he felt a sudden pressure on his neck and his world turned dark.

The brunette looked up at the other who had managed to get behind Riki and knocked the elite out cold. "Seems like his guard isn't so tight after all," Another mused, appearing in the alleyway with the last other stranger. Four of them stood in a circle, surrounding the unconscious man.

"I'll make you regret that you were ever born, Riki." The brunette muttered, wiping away the blood on the elite's cheek with a gloved finger.

* * *

_**Well guys, it's been awhile when I decided to sit down and write something. I actually had this planned for quite sometime, while still halfway through Rebirth. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my new story. Reviews and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 2

The neon lights were turned on in greeting for the night, the sun gradually retreating away, enveloping Ceres with an orange glow. Katze had been at his desk all day after returning from Riki's penthouse. He reached inside his breast pocket for another cigarette only to find the box to be empty. He opened a drawer beside him, revealing it to be stashed with a dozen full of cigarette packets.

Taking a whiff from the newly lighted cigarette between his lips, Katze leaned back in his chair and relaxed. He had mostly finished what he had been assigned with when suddenly, a small beeping resounded from his terminal, alerting the broker about an incoming call. He picked it up, only to find that it was Jupiter's network.

_[Riki has vanished.]_

Vanished? Wasn't he on house arrest?  
Katze waited for Jupiter to finish her sentence.

_[I cannot find him in Ceres. I fear that he has been taken into Tanagura. You must bring him back.]_

"The blondies?" He wondered aloud, frowning.

_[This Riki is reckless to no end. He sneaked out through the gutter system. Find him, Katze.] _

With that, the network ended, cutting off the call with Jupiter's orders clear as day for the broker. Find Riki and bring him back. His fingers brushed the long scar he had on his face before rising from his chair, grabbing his coat on the way out.

* * *

The place was posh, clean. It took awhile for Riki to process his mind as he rouse himself. The walls were white washed and the lights were bright, a piercing glare to Riki's eyes as he adjusted himself to the light. His head was pulsing in pain and he noticed that he was on a bed tucked into a corner of a small room. The fog of his memories cleared slowly and he struggle to remember how he had ended up here. He tugged on his wrist, only to find it handcuffed to the bedframe.

"Shit," He cursed as he tugged on the metal.

"That's not going to come off that easily," A smooth voice echoed from the corner. Riki snapped his attention to the voice, finding it to belong to a stranger reclining to a chair parked beside a terminal.  
The stranger studied him with a piercing glare, his sapphire blue eyes unyielding. His long blonde hair was pulled back and tied into a loose ponytail and the sleeveless he wore revealed his well-constructed frame.

A blondy. That's right. He was kidnapped by the brunettes he met a while ago….so they were actually blondies in disguise.  
"What the fuck!" Riki hissed "Get this thing off me!"

The blondy merely threw his head back and crossed his arms, all the while glaring back at the elite. "Perhaps you don't know your situation well enough," He said "I do perceive you slum mongrels are of the lowest intelligence,"

"Oh, so you were referring to yourself, you scum of Tanagura," Riki snapped back, but the male only just glared back at him, unyielding.  
"Long ago, you people were the trash of Amoi, forsaken and useless," He reminded Riki.

"Well, yeah, but you blondies lost the fight," Riki reminded him back "Look, I don't care what happened between you blondies and Jupiter, and for fuck's sake, I don't want to care."  
The blondy raised a brow at the elite. "Such ignorance, even though you are 'Riki'"

"Hey, I didn't want the name by choice, but since it's been given to me, I tend to not like people mocking it!" He spat, shifting so that he would sit cross-legged on the bed. "So what the hell do you want from Jupiter?"

Another questioning look from the blonde.

"Oh don't fuck with me, everyone knows that getting me hostage means you'd be challenging Jupiter herself," Riki muttered "So what have you demanded of her? Do me a favour and make it big, y'know, trouble for Jupiter sounds good to me,"

The blondy narrowed his eyes and got off his chair, moving towards the dark haired elite.  
"I have not make any demands," He announced, cupping his fingers around the elite's chin "My revenge was towards you, you who dared take everything away from me,"

There was a moment of silence between the two, a lingering veil that felt so suffocating for Riki.

He flinch back and used a free hand to slap the blonde's away, returning an equally hateful glare. "You need to get your facts right," Riki replied "I'm not the person that took Jupiter away, that was 3 generations ago,"

A smirk appeared on the blondy's face as he let out a deep chuckle. True, the first Riki who had initiated the war and twisted everything around was already not here, his name only living through the generations as another person.  
"You are rather tame, compared to the first Riki,"

The blondy's face changed, and for a moment, Riki saw the immense hatred in the blondy's eyes. He turned away, recalling a certain dark haired mongrel's image that was burned into his mind.  
A forlorn memory awakened by the yearning for revenge. A painful memory that lingered forever in his mind, the day his own creator turned her back against him and his people. It was his entire fault. Riki's.

"Although all of you are the same," He whispered.  
Riki tilted forward, his patience thinning. "Hey bastard," He snapped "If you are going to drown in your own thoughts, why don't you release me first and get this over with?"

The blondy snapped his attention back to the elite, "Such impatience," The smile he gave was the opposite of what a smile meant "I can only imagine since you spent your days being babied by Guardian's nurses,"

Riki gritted his teeth, searching for a good enough come back when he suddenly felt the blondy's breath close to him, way too close. Before he could react, the blondy had wrapped his fingers around his neck, pushing him back against the wall with such force and pressing a knee between his legs, pinning him in place.

"Humans, forever weak," The blondy muttered, studying the man. Ah, this Riki should be around fifteen, freshly out of the guardian and under Jupiter's wings. The teen choked and clawed on his palm, his fingernails scrapping against the blondy's pale skin, but that only made him tightened his grip. Beneath him, he could feel Riki writhing, his legs kicking upwards to push him away but it was to no avail.

Oh how he wanted to end this Riki's life, as a way to thank the citizens of Ceres of what they had done to them 3 generations ago. Riki had never felt this helpless before. The blondy's grip was strong and he had no way to push him away. He felt the air getting squeeze out of him. Tears that he had no intention to shed welled up in his eyes. For once, he felt fear encasing him and all he could do was only glare back at the blondy's Azure eyes, who watched all this with curious interest.

Suddenly, the door behind them slid open and the blondy finally released his grip, dropping Riki into a pile of mangle heap on the bed as another blondy walked in. Riki hacked and cough, struggling to regain himself. The blonde shifted and acknowledged the other.

"Someone managed to breach the security," The other blonde announced. His hair was a paler gold and draped down his shoulder in a wavy trail confined to a loose ribbon. "You might want to have a look," He said, eyeing the mangle heap on the bed.

Riki had barely caught his breath when he noticed that they were leaving. That blondy could've killed him easily…but why did he stop there? "Who the fuck are you…" He whispered and then raising his head, repeating his question even louder towards the two. "What happened generations ago have nothing to do with me so what the fuck do you want from me! Who do you think you are?!"

There was a moment of pause, only interrupted by Riki's heavy breathing.

"Iason Mink," His captor finally said "Just a blondy." With that, he turned away, leading the other blonde out of the door.

* * *

"My apologies to have interrupted you in such a manner," Raoul apologized as soon as they were out of the room. Iason brushed his temple with a finger, frowning. "If you have not come in….things might turned even worse," The blondy replied, staring at his palm.  
Raoul frowned. From what he had saw previously, the worst that could've happen would be Riki's death and that in itself was favorable to them.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The previous Rikis are all mere puppets, toys of Jupiter that showed no will or emotion," Iason explained, turning a corner towards the meeting room "But this one glared back like an angered pup," Iason was amused. Amused by how Riki had continue to fight back, even though the situation was rather hopeless for him. The dark fire in his eyes was bright and burning and Iason suddenly felt a need to tame that fire, to see how it would be like if he was to extinguish those wild flames.  
Raoul paused, wondering what had gotten over his friend.

* * *

Iason Mink.  
It was a name that he vaguely recalled. Once the head of the syndicate that runs over Amoi and is in direct contact with Jupiter, he was exiled together with all the others the day the first Riki turned Jupiter against them.

The name floated on Riki's mind as he yanked on the chain. Bruises were blossoming around his wrist but he didn't care. What he hated the most was to be restrained, his freedom stripped away. This however was a common problem when it comes to dealing with Jupiter. Somehow, he would always find a way to squirm out of her hold. Riki was convinced that this time was no different.

It took awhile but the bolt on the bed frame seemed to be faulty when the bars that his wrist was chained unto finally gave way, snapping away from the other bars. Riki pulled the cuff out, letting it dangle beside his wrist. He would find a way to remove it later.

He scanned the room, noting that the interior was rather clean, the walls and the marble floors looked identical to his home in Ceres. He tried the door, but it was locked shut. He turned towards the terminal instead, wondering if he could ransack anything from it, only to find it locked too, with no access to anyone without a password.

He clicked his tongue, annoyed and kicked the table. Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside the room, soft and padded. Riki grabbed the chair, feeling the weight in his fingers. He readied himself, knowing that this would be his only chance to get out of here. He wondered who the person would be, only to have Iason's face surfacing in his thought, much to his irritation. The person paused outside his door and it slid open in a smooth motion. It was another blondy, but with a face that Riki did not recognize.

Allowing the stranger to step into the room, Riki brought the chair down squarely upon the stranger's back. The blonde collapse on the floor, his eyes shut. A tray of food lay scattered on the floor, the soup spilled all over the clean marble floors. Whoever in charge of cleaning would be pretty mad about this, Riki thought as he turn away, hurling the chair to a corner.

He was about to leave when he felt a hand grasping his ankle. A hoarse voice echoed from below and he looked down, finding the blondy very much awake and very angry.  
"Bringing you food and this is how you repay me, you ungrateful lowlife," His voice was rather fluid, although it was edged with poison and anger. "Should've killed you the moment we got a chance to," His grip was firm and strong, and for a moment, Riki felt panic rose in his throat.  
He kicked the blonde aside, only to find himself toppling over, landing hard on the marble floors. Immediately, the blondy saw his chance and pinned Riki down, pulling his handcuffed arm back and upwards. Riki swallowed a scream from the pain the action caused.

"Do you assume that I would be so easily defeated?" The blondy whispered beside his ears, long golden braids brushing the elite's face. "I am a blondy and I still own an enhanced body a thousand times stronger than yours," He mused, tugging Riki's arms upwards again so that the elite let out a scream.

He kicked and tried to turn his body, trying to dislodge himself from the blondy. The action only made the pain in his arm even worse.

"I could break it, so easily that it would take you seconds to realize what had happened, and another second for you to shriek and drown the room with the melody of your pained voice,"  
"You sick bastard!" Riki snarled, struggling under his weight  
The blonde laughed, a ringing laughter that bounced off the polished walls.

"As if your people were any better than this," His reply was crisp and Riki could hear the taunting in his voice "You don't suit such an elite status, a slum trash such as you are better off lying dead on the streets getting poisoned by the cheap stout that you consume," He applied more pressure on Riki's arm just as Riki was about to reply. He heard something snap, he was sure that his arm has been dislodged from its socket. The pain was swallowing him but he refuse to give in. But it hurts. It god damn hurts.

"Bad boys need to be punished eh?" The voice was sadistic, hateful "Losing an arm isn't all that bad,"

"That's enough, Aisha," A voice echoed above head and at that instant, Riki felt his captor's guard loosened. He pushed himself away, swallowing the pain that blossomed in his arm and rolled off, pushing himself up on his feet while cradling his arm.

Aisha got up and patted his overall, flicking a golden strand out of his view. The other blonde was a little bigger in frame, his curls left trailing down his shoulders freely.  
"You should let me have my way once in awhile, Orphe," Aisha mused, glancing back at the elite "This mongrel is better off dead anyway,"  
"Says the person who is a mongrel himself!" Riki snapped back, his stubborn will never once allowing a retreat. This however was rewarded by a sharp glare from Orphe. He demanded Aisha to get someone to take care of the scattered food on the floor, before turning towards Riki. "You come with me,"

Riki hesitated, an arm still poised over the injured other. Orphe however, was not one to waste time.  
"Do not challenge my patient," He said, waving him over. Riki finally complied, letting himself to be escorted out of the room.  
"Any funny business and I promise you that you will not leave this building alive," The blondy warned as they left the corridor.

* * *

The crimson haired man stood in the room, facing the other two that he knew so well. Iason Mink was the leader of the syndicate; however that was in the past. He now ruled Tanagura, even after losing Jupiter's influence. Raoul Am sat by his side, the most trusted ally that Iason would allow to be by his side, one of the other thirteen blondies that Jupiter had once created and exiled.

"Katze," Iason's voice was icy and cold, but working underground, Katze had dealt with this blondy more than once.  
"I am here to collect our master that had wondered into your territory," Katze stated his purpose clearly, wanting nothing more to be out of this lion's den as soon as possible.

Raoul narrowed his eyes with doubt. This Katze that Iason had referred by name must be something, to have their leader treating him cautiously.

"Your Riki has been rather tame, is he not?" Iason mused, a glass of wine in between his fingers.  
Katze said nothing, merely returning the blondy's studious look. Iason waved a hand and a door to the side slid open, revealing a rather solemn Riki.

Riki was bruised on his face and he held on to an arm as if it was injured and a handcuff dangled from his bruised wrist. However, his eyes sparked with a little of joy and irritation when he saw Katze standing in the room. Orphe Zavi trailed behind the elite, standing aside with his arms crossed.

For a moment, Katze caught sight of a grimace on Iason's face when he saw Riki's battered appearance. No doubt something had happened that even Iason knew nothing about, or maybe it was just the plain sight of his enemy before him.

"You can have him back," He muttered as Orphe pushed Riki towards Katze.  
Riki hissed, reminding them that he was not to be treated like an item. Katze could only hush his master, hoping to bring him out of the house before things get worse. He wasn't sure why Iason had been so willing to let go of Riki, but he was sure that he needed to get the elite out before the blondy changed his mind.

Riki was almost too glad to step out, when he felt his arm tugged backwards. He swallowed a yelp and was about to turn angrily when something stop him. A voice cooing into his ear as he felt something dropped into his pocket.

"Don't be so glad," Iason whispered "I do not intend to release you that easily,"

Riki snapped back and was about to retort only to find a silver wall in front of him. He had exited the house and the automatic door was now blocking the path. He kicked the metal angrily, shouting taunts and curses. Katze had to pull him aside and calm him down.

* * *

Back home, he was greeted by the rest of Bison who had stopped by his penthouse to make sure that he was alright. His arm was no doubt twisted, all thanks to Aisha. It was treated accordingly and now hung annoyingly before his chest, suspended by bandages. The handcuffed had been cut and removed, the bruises on his wrist and face treated with care. Jupiter was no doubt furious that Riki was hurt but was dismissed by Riki who ignored her.

Daryl fussed around the injury, making sure that Riki is comfortable and such, only to be snapped at angrily by the elite who hated to be treated like some porcelain doll. When things had finally calmed down, he was siting in his bed, the rest of Bison already went home, except for Guy and Katze.

Daryl came in with a small handkerchief and presented Riki with a silver coin, much to the male's confusion.  
"It was in the pocket of your trousers," Darryl reminded him. Riki frowned, having no recollection of the object when suddenly he remembered that Iason had pushed something into his pocket before he left. It must be from then.

Katze frowned, asking to hold the coin. He examined the silver, questioning Riki where he had obtained it.  
"It's a pet coin," The broker explained "It has no value now since the pet system had been demolished but I'm rather surprise that it still exist."

"Pet coin?" Riki felt a ball of anger rising within him. What is Iason trying to imply, slipping him a fucking pet coin?

"Where did you get this?" Katze asked, returning the coin to Daryl.  
"I…I found it," Riki evaded. He wasn't going to let anyone know that it was given to him, much less by a blondy!

Guy however watched Riki closely, a glint of doubt visible in his chestnut eyes.

* * *

_**Oh wow, I know I'm rather late. I was on assignment rush the whole month, sorry about that ;A; I'm glad to head that you guys are enjoying my story though. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Till then, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 3

It's was still rather early in the morning, judging by how the sun shimmered with bright ray of sunlight and even the shutter doors of the shoplots were still rolled down. Ceres is still rather much asleep, thanks to their late night entertainments and activities. However, not all seem to be still tucked in bed as a low whirred could be heard on the high way.

Out in the open with the wind whipping his hair around, Riki rode his air bike and speed down the quiet highway. His arm had been finally let out of the shoulder harness and he was so glad to have full control over his own movement again that the elite couldn't wait to be up and about again.

Jupiter had been all over him this morning when he woke up and so is Daryl, fussing on about his attire and schedule for the morning. Riki had ignored them both and managed to find his way out of the house before Jupiter had the chance to bar him. He had enjoyed nothing more than a good ride on his bike, feeling the wind around him and for a moment, forget about being 'Riki'.

He slowed into a stop and gaze over the side of the road. It was the end of the highway in Ceres and over his shoulders, he could see the ruins of the sky scrapers, a tower once called the Eos tower and also a place where Jupiter once dwelled. Along it, Riki noted the small buildings that littered along the side of the road, residence area of the blondies and androids that once ruled over Amoi. Riki wasn't sure how brilliant Tanagura once looked when it stood at the top with Jupiter at its side, but he was damn sure that it looked nothing like this.

Already, he could see the small sign of life as the people of the slums exited their homes to start their daily routine, proving that it was getting rather late. Riki stopped along the side of the road and recalled back his encounter with the blondies, namely the one going by the name 'Iason'. He had done a little research over the blondy and had found out that he was once the leader of the syndicate, the one who ranked the highest of the highest, before the first Riki came along and taook everything away. No wonder he was so angry.  
Riki gulped, suddenly able to feel the blondy's grip once again on his neck, chocking the life out of him. Iason's words rang clear in his memories.

"_I do not intend to release you that easily,"_

The blondy had whispered into his ear. Riki clicked his tongue in annoyance, irritated to recall the azure blue eyes of the android and his fingers balled around the pet coin that rested in his pocket.

Suddenly, he heard a low whirring behind him. The elite snapped around, only to lay eyes on an air car of a deep dark shade with it's windows tinted so that it was impossible to see who was inside. The air car turned and slid itself quietly beside Riki, one of the windows rolled down.  
"Where were you?" Katze greeted, lowering his shades "Jupiter is going off the hook in the network again,"

Riki raised his arms and waved around him. "Where do you think I am?" He replied sarcastically "Jupiter will be always going off the hook even if I disappear into the toilet to take a dump,"  
Katze chuckled. "What are you doing in the edge of Ceres?" He asked, looking into the distance "You know very well you are not allowed into Tanagura,"

"Shit, even you are lecturing me now?" Riki groaned at the broker "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
Katze shifted his gaze away. "I am an underground broker working under you, Riki. I am needed in places you cannot reach."

"True," The elite leaned back on his bike and pulled out a cigarette from his breast pocket. He don't regularly smoke as much as Katze, but it was a stress relieve once in a while, as long as it wasn't under Jupiter's watchful eyes.

"Come to think of it," Katze started, turning back to his master. "One of the members of Bison has been acting rather strangely," This piece of news piqued on Riki's interest, the man's eyebrows shooting up in curiosity. "Kirie's has been reported showing up in the undergrounds these days, figured you'd like to know."  
Riki's shoulder slummed at the mentioned of the brat's name. "Whatever," He muttered, getting up on his bike and flicking away the remains of his cigarette. With a nod at Katze, the elite turned his bike and rode back towards the heart of Ceres.

Katze watched his silhouette disappear into the distance and turn away himself, driving his car into Tanagura.

* * *

It was getting rather late, with the sun already set high in the sky. Riki guessed that it was probably almost noon and the Ceres is already bustling with activity. He rode his bike calmly down the streets, with occasional onlookers turning when they noticed Riki's raven black hair.  
Out in the corner of his eyes, Riki suddenly caught sight of a brunette in a posh attire donned by an elite, one that Riki would hate to wear. He knew only one person in Ceres who is obsessed about such an attire. Slowing down, he confirmed who the figure belong to, someone none other than the obnoxious brat Kirie.

Strange, Riki thought to himself when he noticed Kirie turning into a dark corner of Ceres. Where is the brat heading to?  
Katze's words suddenly surfaced in Riki's memories. Whatever the brat is up to, he was getting a little too damn suspicious. Silently, Riki slid off his bike, deciding to take it on himself to investigate Kirie.

Kirie slid into the darkened alleyway without a word, adjusting his white suit, the teen opened a door tucked into the corner of the alleyway and disappeared into it, a door that if Riki did not look hard enough, he would never know that it existed.  
Riki quickened his pace and did the same, quietly sliding the door open.

Inside was a bar, at least what seemed like a bar. Unlike the place that he and Bison always hangs out in, this one was rather shady, with the air inside thick with smoke. The customers sitting in the booth were rather loud. Riki searched the crowd for a sign of Kirie, finally noticing the brunette hiding in one of the booths.  
Hiding his face and hair in the thick cloud of smoke, Riki slide into a seat near to the booth, glad that it was in a quiet corner of the bar. He ordered a drink in order not to attract any attention and sat quietly, in hope to pick up on what the brat was up to.

"You've got the shipment?" A voice muttered, barely in a whisper. From the corner of Riki's eyes, he noticed the voice belong to a tall stranger of murky hair colour. Then again, all three of the others at the booth were rather tall in stature, and their hair were of a murky colour. The elite frowned, their physical appearance looked almost too familiar.

_Blondies._

Kirie was conversing with Blondies. But why?  
"Guaranteed to be the best of the best. Pure breed from the time of Tanagura's brilliance!" Kirie was abit too excited "I can assure you that!"  
The conversation was continued in whispers and Riki had to strain his ear to pick up anything, only barely able to make up something about an auction. The group dispersed shortly after, quietly sliding out of the bar. Riki got up from his seat, following the group out after paying for his drink.

The blondies were gone when Riki exited the bar, with only Kirie standing all by himself, sighing with relieve.  
"The hell do you think you are doing?" Riki finally muttered, startling the brat. Kirie turned his uneven eyes at the elite, startled.

"I-I-I could say the same to you!" Kirie fumbled, almost faltering "What the hell is an elite like you doing here!"  
Riki narrowed his eyes at the teen, suspicion and doubt written all over his face. "I saw those blondies, you've got a lot of explaining to do, Kirie."

Kirie's face seemed to change from white to green and white all over again, finally giving out a heave before turning away from the elite and rested his hand on his forehead, patting his own hair. "First of all, they are not blondies!" He assured Riki "Look at their murky hair, as far as I know, blondies hair are golden, and I am NOT blind!"

"But you are stupid," Riki retorted and crossed his arms "How many times Norris have to pound into your thick skull the fact that Blondies can change their appearance?"  
At this, the teen stumbled again. "Fine, fine, you caught me, but those were not blondies, alright!" He blurted "At most, those are of the Sapphire or Ruby rank, alright!"

Sapphire and Ruby. Man-made androids from the slums of Tanagura under the blondy class.

"What are you doing with them?!" Riki interrogated, frowning. While he disliked Kirie and couldn't care less what the brat is up to, but he will not tolerate if Bison's hard work were brought apart.  
"Well….you see…" Kirie stammered. "Riki, remember how the…..pets of the…Tanagurians were good sale in the past?"

Kirie didn't need to continue. Riki knew where this was going.

"You are selling PETS?!" He frowned, almost angry. Pets right was the first thing that the first Riki had started right after the fall of Tanagura. Riki had heard about it and didn't particularly cared much, but the idea of a living being kept by others for their mere entertainment was enough to make Riki flip.  
"What do you expect?!" Kirie mocked "Bad things happened in the underground, Riki, things don't come to you in a silver platter all the time!" Kirie shouted back. "I'm not like you, sucking up to Jupiter and getting every fucking thing with just a wave of a finger, I have to earn it!"

Silence.

Riki could almost slam his fist into the brat's face. Yet somehow, something was holding him back. Having raised as 'Riki', he wasn't exposed to what it meant to actually work for something. The worst he ever needed to work for was his own freedom and those prove to be quite easy when your guardian is a supercomputer fixed to a wall. But Kirie and everyone else were left neglected, kicked out of Guardian the moment they turned thirteen.

And then there was the fact that the 'pet' system still exist, even though it was demolished long ago. The weight of the pet coin in his pocket suddenly seem to increase, as if drawing his attention.

"Fine," He murmured after a moment's pause. Kirie frowned, turning his eyebrow upwards "I heard you mention about some damn auction," Riki continued "Bring me to it and I'll overlook this whole damn thing,"

* * *

It wasn't like Riki to be following Kirie around at all. In fact, Kirie would be the last person anyone will ever spot the elite hanging around with. Yet here they are in a hall tucked away in the underground tunnels.  
Kirie's eyes was sparkling with excitement as he entered the hall, and Riki walked silently behind him, the hood of his jacket pulled over his dark black hair. He glanced around the hall, noting the gathered people were behaving rather solemn and quiet. He frowned when he noticed many of them possessed an unusual height and some did not even bother concealing their coloured hair.  
"It's the underground so it's not weird to see Tanagurians or Ceresians here," Kirie explained, leaning on the handrail. They were standing on a platform that overlooked the space below them. Kirie frowned when Riki gave no reply. "You are not thinking to stop this activity right?" He questioned once again "Shit like this pay me in thousands, man!"

With that, Riki turned to glare at him. Just because he agreed to cooperate with Kirie doesn't mean he was fine to be even anywhere near the brat. "I don't break my words, so shut up or scram,"  
At this, Kirie folded his arm, feeling a tad bit pissed. "Ungrateful punk," He muttered under his breath and turned his attention back down below, leaning forward with glee when he noticed that a cargo container is being shipped in.  
"I need to go check on the stocks," Kirie announced, turning back to Riki and warning him not to do anything drastic before disappearing down the stairs.

Riki clicked his tongue, annoyed. Who did Kirie think he is to even order him around?  
Noticing a sudden commotion down below, Riki leaned over the rails and saw that yet another two Tanagurians had entered the halls, judging from their abnormal height and the way they hold themselves. The crowd that gathered around them seem to recognize them as someone of high stature, at least well known among their society. One of them waved them off and proceeded down the hall while the other seem busy glancing around the hall, as if searching for something.

Suddenly, the man looked upwards, right where Riki was standing and all of a sudden, the elite could feel a cold chill creeping up his spine. He couldn't help staring back, doubt, fear and strange curiosity fixing his gaze at the strange man.

Instantly he knew. As his heart hastened and he felt a strange drip of adrenaline, he knew who he was looking at, despite the thick shades and the stupid guise. He knew that this Tanagurian with the murky hair is none other than that man that had slipped him the pet coin and toyed with his pride.

Iason Mink.

Riki's wrist terminal beeped, startling even him as he finally break eye contact with the stranger. He looked at his terminal, feeling a little irritated. Katze's face appeared in the hologram, his scar seem to make his irritated face look even more annoyed.  
"What the hell are you doing in Ceres's border?!" Katze muttered into the call "Your tracker is going haywire, are you underground?!" Riki frowned at the idea of still having trackers to let everyone know his whereabouts.  
"I'm for once, doing my job and investigating an underground syndicate, aren't you happy, Katze?" Riki spat back. He didn't have time to deal with this. "I'll call you back," With that, he ended the call, much to Katze's protest.

The male looked back towards the place where he spotted Iason, only to find the place void of people. Everyone had gathered near the stage where the pets were being brought out. From Riki's distance, he could see that the pets were small, frail looking people and suddenly felt disgusted. His fingers enclosed around the pet coin in his pocket.

"Aren't you a little out of place?" A voice echoed around the platform, the sound of footsteps suddenly resounding loud against the walls. As Iason approached, his guise drop and Riki could see the gold replacing the murky brown in his hair. The android pulled his shade away and revealed his azure eyes, glaring right back at Riki. "This is after all, a lion's den, Riki."

Riki couldn't speak, couldn't react and all he did was pulled away when the blondy approached. "I'll be damn well where I want to be!" Riki's reply was a little shaky. After all, he did not expect Iason of all people to be wandering into a pet auction. He had come to this place with Kirie because he was curious and also because he wanted to find out about the pet coin, but never in his life did he expect to see Iason Mink here.

"So you came here to purchase a pet?" Riki chided "How disgusting, as expected of you slum mongrels!"  
Iason paused, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Yes, maybe I'm here for a pet," Iason's reply was stone cold, laced with poison "But not just any pet." At this, he approached the elite, who found himself backed into a corner.  
Like a cornered dog, Riki was not one to stay quiet when forced into such a situation. He lashed out, his fist seeking to hit flesh, only to find his wrist suddenly grabbed by the blondy and pinned against his back, his face slammed against the stone walls.

"If I were to throw you down below and announced that you are 'Riki', I'm sure a riot will happen," Iason whispered into his ear, seemingly enjoying himself "And I do think the same thing will happen if they were to find you up here, spying on them all this while, no?" His face was inches away from Riki. Riki struggled and tried to free himself but the grip Iason had on him seem to be made of iron.

"How do you like it?" Iason muttered "The pet coin I gave you, it makes a wonderful present, does it not?"  
"Present my ass!" Riki could almost shout. He felt helpless, pinned against the wall by a mere slum trash. "Get the fuck off me!" He demanded but Iason instead had other ideas. Using his free hand, he ravaged through the front of Riki's chest, finding his way inside his clothes.

"Wait!" Riki yelped, a ball of panic suddenly rising inside him "What the hell are you doing?!"

"How about I show you how it feels like to get humiliated?" Iason whispered softly, his hand finding it's way into Riki's trousers, his fingers enclosing in his hardening manhood. Fear washed over Riki as he felt himself getting aroused. Iason was clearly toying with him. He struggled against the blondy's grip even harder but that seem to made Iason even more excited.  
"You can scream, or yell as you like," Iason reminded him "And they will find you up here, humiliated and just in the right position befitting for someone who inherits the name of that accursed Riki,"

Iason was already pumping him, forcing his pride to flow out of him. Riki bit down on his lips as so to not let Iason have the pleasure of hearing him cry. It was the first time something like this ever happened to Riki and the elite was no more than a teen not even passed sixteen. Sure he had done it a couple of times with Guy but certainly not like this, with a crowd right below and in the hands of his most hated blondy. He could feel his pride as a Ceres elite dissolving as Iason forced the juice out of him. The more he struggled, the tighter Iason's grip would be on him.

When he finally came, his bottom lip bled freely as evidence of how hard the boy was restricting himself from crying out. The blondy released him and took a step back, wordlessly removing the glove that he was wearing.  
"If you are so disgusted by me, why are you even touching me?" Riki panted, glaring hatefully at the blondy.  
"Don't be flattered," was all Iason's reply "I intend to rip away and destroy everything you cherished, starting from that pride and ego of yours that you hold so dear," He said coldly "I can assure you, Riki, this will not be the end of your meeting with me," At that the blondy turned and left, throwing yet another pet coin at Riki.

The cold silver coin clattered at Riki's feet and the elite slammed a fist into the floor in a futile show of anger.

* * *

"You took your time," Raoul glanced at his friend who joined him at his seat. "The auction is almost over,"  
The edges of Iason's lips curled up in reply to his friend. He had once again donned on his guise as he returned to his seat. "Let it, I am not interested in their pets anyway,"

Raoul frowned, recalling that it was Iason who had insisted coming to this pet auction. As blondies, they had kept pets in the past as a show of status in society but after Jupiter was taken and the pet system demolished, keeping pets was just an illegal past time activity the Tanagurians enjoy. But still, Iason was never one to favor the idea of keeping a pet.

"I suppose that you've got your eyes set on one then?" Raoul asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Oh yes, my friend," Was Iason's reply "An exquisite one,"

* * *

_**Uwahhhhh sorry sorry. I am aware how late I am but it was so hectic the last few months, what with assignment submissions and cosplay stuff. I'll update the next chapter asap! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave your reviews!**_


End file.
